


One Step Closer

by elliebird



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: IDK where the hell this came from. Thanks, effing hormones.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where the hell this came from. Thanks, effing hormones.

It’s not that Owen’s lost his temper. 

It’s been a fucking long day. Things haven’t gone right from the minute the day started and he’s completely done. They still have at least another hour, likely two or three, before Kenny calls it a day and Charlie won’t fucking _chill_.

“Can you just fucking stop?” Owen says after the third time Charlie pinches his hip, trying in his very Charlie way to get his attention. He regrets it as soon as the words are out. It’s the first time he’s gotten really pissed at Charlie - raised his voice - since they stopped being “just friends” and started sleeping, literally and figuratively, together. 

He needs air. He needs to catch his breath and not be surrounded by nearly a hundred people. The surprise, the uncertainty in Charlie’s eyes, hurts. _Fuck_. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Owen breathes. “I just, need some air.” 

It’s freezing outside but Owen grabs his jacket and disappears out the back to the lot behind the soundstage. It’s nearly midnight and dark despite the lights lining the perimeter of the lot. He leans his weight against the concrete wall of the building, eyes closed. He’s pissed at himself for snapping at Charlie. Mostly he’s struggling with how raw he feels, letting carefully constructed walls slowly come down to let someone else - let Charlie - in. 

He gets five minutes alone before the door opens, letting light and hot air out into the dark. 

It’s Charlie. “Hey,” he says, a hesitation in his voice that Owen’s only heard once or twice, since they went from friends to dudes who kiss and fuck. 

Charlie lets the door close behind him and approaches. 

Owen lets out a breath. “Hey.” After a moment of hesitation he holds out a hand and says, “I’m fucking sorry.” 

Charlie puts his own in Owen’s and lets himself be playfully tugged closer. “Are you okay?” 

This is why Owen feels so fucking upside down. Charlie, who usually ribs him for everything from his tree nut allergy to the way his hair is styled, goes completely soft and affectionate for him, taking him by surprise. Owen half expected Charlie to be pissed at him, annoyed at Owen’s short fuse. Instead, he’s out here, big brown eyes gone melty, asking if he’s okay. 

“I’m overwhelmed,” Owen says, pushing his hair out of his eyes and bringing Charlie more firmly into his own space. It’s not what he would have said weeks ago, when he was still playing close to the vest, but things have changed. 

Charlie slips an arm around Owen’s waist. “By?” 

Owen breathes in, out, in and says “You. Us. This.” And then he closes his eyes because what a stupid thing to admit. 

Owen can feel the moment Charlie freezes, holding his breath. He tries to take a step back but Owen catches him. “You want to stop?” Charlie asks, leaning back to look Owen in the eyes. 

“ _No _, Charlie.” Owen’s fucking up left and right tonight. “That’s not what I meant, I just.” He stops before be says the wrong thing. Owen’s has honed his defense mechanism. He uses sarcasm and dry humor to keep people from crawling inside his heart. It hasn’t worked with Charlie. What he wants is to say something funny, make a joke but he can tell from the wariness in Charlie’s eyes that would be a misstep.__

__“I’m overwhelmed,” Owen says again, “because I’ve never fallen for anyone. Before.”_ _

__Charlie relaxes at the same time his expression goes soft. “Oh. That’s a fucking romantic thing to say.” He leans in, tightening his arm around Owen’s waist, winding the other around his shoulders. His breath his warm against Owen’s cheek, his lips soft, searching on his jaw, his cheek. With his mouth hovering against Owen’s ear, he says, “you can let me in.”_ _

__Owen’s throat goes tight. What a terrifying thought. He lets himself be held._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
